1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical pickup device which can read information on media, and to a manufacturing method of the optical pickup device. The optical pickup device of the present invention is, for example, equipped in an optical disk device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 14 is an explanatory diagram showing one form of an optical pickup device in the related art.
A current is applied from a laser driver (LDD) 510 to a laser diode (LD) 520 and laser light is output from the LD 520. The laser diode is abbreviated in this description as “LD”. The LD 520 is stored in a laser holder (LD holder) 530. Because the laser holder 530 stores LD, the laser holder is abbreviated in this description as “LD holder”.
The LDD 510 is a laser driver circuit which drives the LD 520 so that laser light is emitted from the LD 520. When a current is supplied from the LDD 510 to the LD 520, laser light is emitted from the LD 520 and information is recorded on a disk 600 or information recorded on the disk 600 is replayed.
The laser light output from the LD 520 is irradiated onto the disk 600 through a diffraction grating 540, a divergent lens 550, a half mirror 560, and an objective lens 570. The half mirror is abbreviated in this description as “HM” and the objective lens is abbreviated as “OBL”.
A portion of laser light reflected from the disk 600 is incident on a photodiode IC 580. The photodiode IC is abbreviated in this description as “PDIC”. The PDIC 580 receives light, converts the optical signal into an electrical signal, and operates a servo mechanism (not shown) of a lens holder (not shown) of an optical pickup device 501. A servo mechanism is a mechanism which measures a state of a control target, compares the measured value with a reference value, and applies automatic correction control.
A portion of the laser light output from the LD 520 enters a front monitor diode 590. A portion of the laser light emitted from the LD 520 is detected by a front monitor diode 590 behind the HM 560. The front monitor diode is abbreviated in this description as “FMD”. The FMD 590 is used to monitor the laser light output from the LD 520 and apply feedback for control of the LD 520.
The LDD 510, LD 500, PDIC 580, and FMD 590 are connected to a flexible printed circuit 505 in an electrically conductive manner. The flexible printed circuit is abbreviated in this description as “FPC”. A plurality of circuit conductors 505p are printed on an insulating sheet 505q. For example, a plurality of metal foils 505p such as copper foil are provided on the insulating sheet 505q and a protection layer (not shown) is provided on the metal foils to form the FPC 505.
A housing (not shown) holds the FPC 505, LDD 510, LD holder 530 having the LD 520, diffraction grating 540, divergent lens 550, HM 560, OBL 570, PDIC 580, and FMD 590. The term “housing” refers to a box in which an object can be held, such as a box-shaped structure in which a component is stored, or a structure similar to a box.
The optical pickup device 501 includes various components as described above. The optical pickup device 501 may include other components (not shown) in addition to those shown in FIG. 14.
Data such as information is replayed from or recorded to a media 600 using the optical pickup device 501. As the media 600, for example, various optical disks may be used such as a read-only optical disk such as a CD-ROM, a write-once optical disk such as a CD-R, and an optical disk which can be written/rewritten such as a CD-RW.
The term “CD” is an abbreviation for Compact Disc. The term “ROM” in “CD-ROM” is an abbreviation for “Read Only Memory”. Thus, CD-ROM is for data reading only. The term “R” in “CD-R” is an abbreviation for “Recordable”. Data can be written to the CD-R. The term “RW” in “CD-RW” is an abbreviation for “ReWritable”. Thus, data can be rewritten on a CD-RW.
The optical pickup device 501 replays data recorded on various optical disks or records data on various writable or rewritable optical disks.
In addition, there are, for example, a light source unit in which an offset of an error signal which is generated because of a variation in intensity distribution of the light source is reduced and an optical head which uses the light source unit.
However, in the optical pickup device 501 of the related art shown in FIG. 14, there is a problem in that when a position of mounting the divergent lens 550 with respect to the housing (not shown) is deviated, setting of an optical path in the optical pickup device is deviated.
For example, when a divergent lens 550 is mounted on the housing, if the divergent lens 550 is mounted at a position which is deviated from a predetermined position of the housing, a problem occurs in the optical pickup device 501 because, for example, the laser light is not properly focused on the objective lens 570 and FMD 590.